


末日星际AU《隐昼》chap（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: alpha的初夜，标记，生殖腔，脐橙，中出。





	末日星际AU《隐昼》chap（2）

Thor走向医务室的路上，勤务兵正在用投影端为他回放斗殴现场的监控。

Loki身高腿长地把alpha士兵摁在墙上暴打，而他的副官看似在拉架，实则挡开了另一个通讯兵从背后过去的拳脚。

不得不说这小骗子的暴脾气，起码有fandral的一半功劳。

他们俩倒是沆瀣一气。

勤务兵行礼后退下，好奇地侧身瞄了一眼案发现场。那两个通讯兵哼哼唧唧地躺在担架上，而laufeyson医生面色阴沉地坐着，副官正撑着椅背低声地劝哄着他。

“长官！”fandral在Thor走进医务室时便利落地站了军姿，Loki看了他一眼，也慢吞吞地站了起来。

“士兵，”Thor没理他们，打算先安抚帝国空间站的人，“伤势如何？”

“报告长官，不影响回程！”指挥官的强悍气场让通讯兵们不敢抱怨，连忙撑着墙站了起来，在Thor颔首后一瘸一拐地离开。

“副官，罚薪3个月。”

“是，服从处罚。”

“这不是处罚，”Thor的目光终于转了过来，钢蓝冷翳地刺向fandral，“这是警告，副官。”

亲手送出去的人，就没资格再染指。

吊儿郎当的omega终于感受到了压迫的张力，Loki挺直了腰杆，眼神困惑地在两个面色不善的男人间游移。

他们俩不是交情过命的战友么？

“长官，”Beta副官的眼里渐渐凝聚起孤注一掷的强硬，“属下，服从处罚。”

Loki不会被任何人据为己有，哪怕是您。

“行了，让我借过拿瓶双氧水吧？”omega终于忍不住出声，Loki不知道好友在犟些什么，总不见得真是为了这三个月工资，“fandral，你能不能别站在这儿挡路了！”

只能帮你到这了，哥们儿。

副官终于离开了，Thor的脸色却越来越冷峻。Loki一边清理胳膊和手背上的伤口，一边扭头偷瞄背对自己的alpha，心里不知是窃喜还是挫败。

看来今晚他是没心情……

“请完假了？”Thor突然开口，依旧是冷清的语调，目光锁定了慢吞吞转过身的omega。

“是啊，”Loki一紧张就喜欢插科打诨，“早知道我该直接跟你请假，反正整艘星舰都归你管。”

“这不是你寻衅滋事的理由，”他们走在通往指挥官住所的路上，Loki被周围的视线盯得很不舒服，所有人都知道今晚他将会被Thor·odinson标记，“我不会徇私偏袒。”

“我早就不是军人了，”Loki一进房间就开始撇嘴耍赖，翘着脚跟凑近alpha的鼻尖，“军方和民间人士发生冲突，你该去罚那两个勤务兵，长官。”

“但你打人的本事是军校学来的，不是么？”Thor的脸色又开始似笑非笑，用军靴踢了踢小无赖的腿肚，“脱掉上衣，做两百个俯卧撑。”

这混帐耍官威上瘾了？！Loki难以置信地瞪了Thor几秒，最终还是敢怒不敢言地照做，赤着上身将双手撑在了地毯上。

90、91……96……汗水顺着omega削瘦的下巴滴进地毯，Loki在被除籍后酗酒颓废了很久，早已无法和当年的巅峰状态相较。

alpha始终没有叫停，Thor看着omega背部饱满修长的肌理，指节沉缓地在桌上随着Loki的起伏轻叩，直到他粗喘着瘫倒在地毯上。

“欠你50个，长官。”Loki恨恨地抬了抬胳膊，唇色和面颊一起大汗淋漓地泛红，脸上还残余着厮打时蹭上的墙灰，实在没有任何情调和体面。

但他是鲜活而张狂的，像一团烈焰般烧灼着Thor贫瘠冰冷的世界。

Loki歇了一会儿，撑起身靠坐在了办公桌角，看着Thor陪他一起坐在了地毯上，笔挺的军装上出现褶皱。

“如果…我是说如果。”Loki扭头看了alpha一眼，触电般移开视线，“帝国会对我们的孩子做什么？”

是否会像那些下落不明的omega一样……

“他，或她会在阿萨星舰上长大，成为比我更优秀的战士。”Thor却丝毫没有闪避的意思，机械眼连omega鼻尖沾着汗珠的绒毛都能捕捉到，“我们会有的，对吗？”

“……是的，长官。”

Thor俯身过来，他们靠着办公桌接吻。Loki被抱起时有些别扭，他的体格在omega中已经十分出挑，却还是比指挥官单薄了许多，头晕腿酸地被压进床铺。

“唔、你原来是想先消耗我的体力……”Loki推了几下alpha都纹丝不动，只好任由Thor专心致志地接吻，十分配合地自己脱衣服，“你的初夜是我可不亏，长官。”

“每一夜都会是你，laufeyson医生。”Thor似乎只空出了一只手脱军装，Loki还没从他一本正经的调情中回过神，alpha健硕漂亮的肌肉便充斥了他的视野。

风流的omega在心底吹了声口哨，随即便开始后悔。

“慢点…唔！等等……”Loki已经有些湿了，但他高估了自己对顶级alpha承受力，痛得用手托住了Thor下沉的腰杆，“我先……”

医生握手术刀的指尖在抚摸自己时有些颤抖，Loki咬着下唇探进两腿之间，而Thor始终覆在他身上看着。

“嗯……”omega终于不安羞涩地别过了头，黑发卷曲汗湿地贴在脖颈上，从Thor的视角只能看见Loki不时耸动的肩头，还有随着动作不时蹭过alpha腰侧的大腿。

omega在欲念中沉沦，而他近在咫尺却求之不得。

躁郁和欲火一起窜了上来，alpha顺着Loki自渎的手指一起挤了进去，omega惊诧地“啊”了一声，湿软的雌穴瞬间绞缩，将两人的手指紧紧含在了一起。

那里好软。

这是Thor唯一的想法，随即他看见了Loki眼里迅速凝聚起的水雾，但其中没有多少痛苦，在他握着omega的手一起抽动时，Loki弓着身发出嘶哑的呜咽。

指挥官的指节更加粗硬，动作也更加莽撞，Loki急喘着握住了Thor的胳膊，连腰肢都开始敏感地在他身下轻颤。

“冒犯了……”Thor唯有鼻尖滚落的汗能看出情动的意味，他用亲吻濡湿了Loki燥热干涸的嘴角，突然不再收敛热潮期的信息素。

顶级alpha的气息就像酒精与篝火，Loki难以抗拒地轻叫了一声，攀着Thor脊背的手掌不断向上抓挠，omega的鼻翼翕动着喘息，眼里几乎滴出墨绿的水汽。

alpha能在吐息间让他就此痴狂。

“哈唔、慢点……嗯！”Loki浑身发麻地低头看了一眼，完全勃起的alpha足有婴儿小臂粗，而他的身体就像吸饱了水的海绵，居然被Thor架着腿顶了进来，“嗯、好胀…哈啊……”

“很快、Loki，安静……”Thor只想撞开这层层叠叠舔吮茎身的软肉，让身下的omega每一处都如同泪腺般湿透，但指挥官依旧缓慢地推进，直到用自己的性器填满了omega的雌穴，根部还留在体外。

他会被实打实操进生殖腔的，这样的认知让Loki浑身发抖。随后alpha开始抽弄，omega被撑得太紧了，Thor每挺动一下都会让两人发出沉重的粗喘。

“你在报复我，laufeyson医生。”Thor几乎把Loki耳边的枕头捏碎，强悍稳健的碰撞让omega发出一声高过一声的哀鸣，“用两败俱伤的方式，嗯？”

“不、嗯！轻点……长、长官、哈唔……”Loki被alpha的绝对优势肏得魂飞魄散，仿佛浑身只剩下他们交欢的器官还在运作，正被泵出淫靡汹涌的体液，“求你……Thor……”

而alpha给他的回应只有堪称粗暴的索吻，让omega狡猾的银舌头只剩纠缠和吮吸的本能，用粗长的肉柱搅得Loki五脏六腑都翻江倒海，几乎是在哭叫着求饶。

“翻过身去。”Thor开始揉捏omega脆弱的腺体，这样修长的脖颈在他掌心折断的时间只需2秒，与生俱来的号令者让Loki不敢违抗。

omega被扣着后腰固定住了，alpha略微上翘的冠状顶端一路碾着敏感点干进来，让他濒临崩溃地仰长了脖颈，而Thor宽阔厚实的胸膛又将Loki狂乱错位的心脏压了回去。

颠覆和安稳都是同一人给予。

“我很抱歉、Loki，对不起……”Thor一直在低喃着道歉，为omega染湿的枕头，为他留下的吻痕和指印，“听话，你做的很好……”

“我是不是全舰唯一被、唔…指挥官当面夸赞的？”Loki的喉咙已经完全哑了，随着Thor的律动一颤一颤地吸气，“可惜不是作为军医……”

“你是个好医生，Loki。”Thor把人翻了过来，他还未完全习惯机械眼，在不出战时总是带着眼罩，“你救了我一命，还记得吗？”

“哈，那场起码腐蚀了三把镊钳的手术……”Loki替他摘下了眼罩，alpha垂下睫毛深金的眼帘，露出平整细长的疤痕，几乎能掩藏进眼纹中，“相比被发配到其他星舰上，落在你手里也不差，长官。”

“显而易见。”Thor把omega抱到身上，自己仰面躺了下来，“做完欠我的五十个俯卧撑，laufeyson医生。”

“你假公济私的方式真该被钉在耻辱柱上！”Loki坏笑着挑了挑眉，没骨头一般趴在他胸口，“但你绝对会后悔让地毯享受了前150个。”

Loki终于尝到了自己觊觎已久的胸肌，Thor吸气的声音听上去想杀了他，胳膊却诚实地搂住了Loki起伏吞吐的腰杆。

“哼嗯……帝国军规不要求剃发么？”不老实的omega顺走了指挥官的头绳，含着alpha扎起自己散乱的黑发，“你可真专权，长官。”

“没人能动我的头发。”Thor摸了摸omega被巨大的结顶到鼓起的小腹，内外两个小口还在不知疲倦地吮着他，“低头，Loki。”

“要不今天还是算了吧……”为非作歹的omega试图顽抗，被标记意味着Loki只能对同一个alpha风流调情，“不要急功近利……啊！Tho…唔！”

被咬住腺体的omega哼哼着在被子里蹬了蹬腿，泪汪汪地揪着指挥官的金发让他停下，结果被摁趴在枕头上掰开了腿。

“夜长梦多，Loki。”Thor无师自通地舔着omega通红的耳垂，恨不得就此陷进这湿软深狭的潮滩里，“有前科的士兵只能被严加看管，不得通融。”

“我已经不是了！”Loki呜咽着拉拽Thor脖颈上互相碰撞的军牌，不知是第几次强调，“这玩意儿都被我冲进马桶，和地球一起蒸发了！”

“但你是指挥官的伴侣，”Loki的意识模糊了一段时间，他隐约记得Thor用链子将自己的两块军牌分开，凉凉地系在了omega的脖颈上，“是我一个人的士兵。”

对于心防守地，Thor·odinson永远是战败方。

Loki 醒来时还是凌晨，身上带着陌生的沐浴露味道，和alpha的一模一样。现在他连腺体里都留有alpha的标记了，信息素也和过去不同。

Thor抱着他的腰沉睡，像头小狮子一样被omega抱着脑袋搂在怀里，年轻的指挥官终于显出了几分依恋，好脾气地被Loki揉醒，眯着眼冲他皱眉。

“来哥哥怀里撒娇？”Loki又来占这只年长两岁的便宜，蹭着Thor高挺的鼻梁咕哝，“你是不是又硬了？说两句好话我就……”

“还有半小时就是早会，时间不够。”Thor耿直地拒绝了他，不动如山地紧了紧胳膊，“你可以等我走后自己解决，像昨晚那样。”

“别提昨晚，”Loki气得闭着眼哼哼，在被子底下发动暴乱，“我浑身都被你啃得没一块好肉了！”

“为了让你好好休息，”Thor毫无诚心地用亲吻道歉，然后起身穿上西服，“我会让整艘星舰的士兵一旦看见你，就扭送回我的房间。”

“我劝你今晚在枕头底下塞把枪！”Loki张牙舞爪地威胁alpha，沙沙的嗓音却毫无威慑力。

Thor当然没有真的下限制令，Loki在睡个回笼觉后就溜去了医疗队，他不习惯浑身散发着标记alpha的味道，想找Banner博士开一些阻隔剂。

但他的办公室显然出现了罕见的来客。

女alpha性感的烟嗓极具代表性，Loki眼前立刻便浮现了俄罗斯特工的红发，还有Natasha三言两语便在自己心中挑起的猜忌与不安。

医生四下看了看走廊，摸出听诊器贴在了门上。办公室里的交谈声很低，Loki居然听到了自己的名字。

“密切注意……Loki……就在这几天。”

“他很谨慎……好，我会安排检查……”

脚步声响起前，omega像片影子般闪进了胳膊的药物室。

“你听到了什么？”这个时段的药物室连灯都没开，男人沉稳严厉的嗓音突然响起，飞快地擒拿住了Loki自卫的拳头。

攻击者是个健壮的alpha，打斗时是军中的招数，omega被反剪胳膊摁在墙上时，脖子上的钢制军牌滑出了衣领。

“别太紧张了，Cap。”女特工的烟嗓也笑着想起，推了推士兵肌肉贲发的胳膊，“他不会出卖我们。”

“不见得。”Steve沉声道，他在和Loki交手时便发现这omega极其狡猾，“他刚被标记，而且受到优待。”

“看来你们觉得我注定只能束手就擒了？”Loki安静了一会儿，终于忍不住吭声，“看来反叛军已经渗透不少组织了。”

特勤部、间谍，医疗队……反叛军正在渐渐掌握帝国的命脉。

“Hey，打个赌怎么样？”Natasha没有回答，反倒将一片微型通讯器塞进Loki的口袋，顺手翻看了一眼omega脖颈上的军牌，“odinson把这都给你了？比婚戒浪漫多了。”

“Nat，”Steve提醒她严肃些，“我们时间不多。”

“去问问fandral，那些地球来的omega都遭受了什么。”女alpha冷笑了一声，像是回忆起什么般咬牙切齿，“如果答案能让你满意，尽管去告发我们。”

Loki神情难辨地离开了，Steve皱眉看着他的背影，一边佩戴伪装一边问Natasha：“为什么你让他去问副官？难道odinson还不信任Loki……”

“去谈个恋爱吧，Steve。”Natasha斜了同事一眼，率先走出昏暗的药物室，“这就是你只能当个领袖的原因。”

Thor·odinson也是领袖，所以他永远都不会懂，或者不愿懂。

“他们都被领航战机提前运送到空间站了，”fandral心绪复杂地看着Loki，omega已经打过阻隔剂，却依旧散发着被alpha标记的清甜信息素，连他身为beta都能隐约察觉，“大部分人受到了辐射污染，需要……你问这个做什么？”

“没什么，关心下同胞。”Loki吊儿郎当地耸肩，有些事只能亲眼所见，“同为omega的命运总是相连的，我也不可能只盼着Thor的庇护。”

“Loki！我……帝国正在进一步军事扩张，星舰数也在增加，”fandral叫住了好友，似是下了极大的决心，“如果我能晋升为指挥官，你会和我一起离开阿萨星舰吗？”

“当然，战友总是最牢靠的。”Loki愣了愣，随即笑嘻嘻地挑眉，“看在十几年朋友的份上，给我个一官半职吧？”

alpha的呢喃和誓言由在耳侧，但他不会将自己的生命和未来托付给任何人。

“怎么了？”Loki喘息着握住Thor的手，回头亲吻从身后进入自己的alpha，“你今天话好少……”

这已经是他们结成伴侣的第三个月，随着标记的巩固和链接，他们连热潮期都逐渐同步。

“星舰快要进入帝国空间站了，”Thor缓缓加快了律动，捻着omega胸前挺立的乳尖，让Loki发出了绵长甜腻的呻吟，“有一堆报告要写，还要见一些混帐，心烦。”

“哈唔！嗯！别、你慢点……”Loki浑身发软地乱扭，被alpha猛然深入的操干逼得叫出了哭腔，“肚子…啊！Thor…你他妈学坏……嗯唔！”

“是你教的，Loki。”Thor慢慢将omega全压在了身下，用体重将整根阴茎挤了进去，饱满肥沃的生殖腔正热情地吮吸着alpha，“嗯…你吞得好深……”

Loki羞耻地抓着被褥一颤一颤地呜咽，Thor的手指溜到了臀缝后方，正娴熟耐心地替他扩张。用那儿寻乐并不会让omega怀孕，但他们却心照不宣地“事倍功半”。

“你不能一晚全……啊嗯…”alpha直接挺进了omega的肠道，被重重碾压的前列腺让Loki射得一塌糊涂，尖叫着被抱起腰操干，肚子里饱涨的精液都被顶得晃荡，“我不行了、嗯啊！Thor……”

Thor连喘息都低哑而内敛，将Loki四处抓挠的双手捉在胸口，吻着omega颤抖的眼睫一遍遍安抚，两人胸前摇晃的军牌清脆地碰撞在了一起。

“我想去空间站逛逛，”Loki占用指挥官的浴室泡了个澡，他每月顶多只在这儿过夜五天，却热热闹闹地添了不少私人物品，从牙刷到闹钟，甚至还在Thor的办公桌上摆了支华而不实的羽毛笔，“星舰上太无聊了……”

“也只有你会觉得连星舰都不够折腾了。”Thor半闭着眼抱紧钻进怀里的人，嗅了嗅omega湿漉漉的发梢，Loki总喜欢滥用阻隔剂，让他闻不见多少香气。

“Thor……”loki眨巴着眼睛等了会儿，见alpha打算睡了就又开始闹腾。

“行了，我会批给你通行证。”指挥官都被要挟惯了，假公济私也做得越来越顺手，“只在门禁前有效，夜不归宿被巡逻队抓到就等着被拘留吧。”

“那你记得捞我。”Loki早就不会一被恐吓就安分了，笑眯眯地蹭了蹭Thor的面颊，转身卷走了一半的被褥，过河拆桥的模样极其欠收拾，“晚安，长官。”

Thor缓缓睁眼，看着omega蜷缩着微微起伏的脊背，连机械眼在星光下都染上了温度。

“晚安，Loki。”

愿你永远都能在我的庇护下，无忧无虑。

星舰停靠空间站的那一日，Loki才真正见到了帝国的全貌。

这是在宇宙中崛起新政权，末日之中的联合国达到了前所未有的高度融合，这里没有肤色之别，没有宗教之分，所有人都是对“帝国”绝对服从的子民。

唯有高度统一，人类文明的火种才能齐心协力地共存。

Loki伸了个懒腰，凭着通行证一路晃到了空间站的中心地带。这里庞大得就像一个人造星球，omega有些茫然地四下望了望，终于还是摁下了通讯器。

“跟我来，dear。”Natasha像影子般凭空出现，拍了拍Loki的胳膊，“想好了？”

“再狰狞也是真相，”Loki捏紧了袖口，跟着女特工穿过一道道关卡，心惊于反叛军的实力，“总好过被蒙蔽双眼。”

“不枉我特意为你潜入阿萨星舰了，”女alpha赞赏地笑了一声，但门后的景象却沉重许多，“做好心理准备，Loki。”

“什么……”

实验特区严丝合缝的铁门缓缓开启，omega跟着Natasha走过一条长而纯白的光亮通道，只依稀看见尽头是一团黑暗。

女alpha掀开明黄色的警示帘，Loki只看了一眼其中的景象，便面色铁青地扶着墙几欲呕吐。

“这里的每一个omega，”Natasha轻叹一声，扶住了高挑消瘦的青年，“都有可能是未来的你。”

“而Thor·odinson便是帝国行恶的刀刃。”


End file.
